


The Adventures of Wolf and Fawn

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [145]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Michael is a Happy Drunk, Sleepy Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Michael has an awesome story to tell and Adam thinks it can wait 'til morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Wolf and Fawn

“One day, a wolf and met a fawn and then they had an adventure together and met a bunny-”

 

“Are you drunk?”

 

“Very. Now, shh. The bunny was _so_ cute, all fluffily and it said to the fox, ‘heyyyy, foxy lady!’ And-”

 

“Mika, Mika, sit down. You’re gonna fall down and hurt yourself if you keep hopping about like that.”

 

“But, Adam Bear, you don’t understand! I _have_ to hop, because the bunny did, and then we have to go outside and howl at the moon, because the wolf did – I’m the wolf, by the way, and you’re the fawn, and Lulu is the-”

 

“The only thing you _have_ to do right now is lay down until you sober up. Come on, let’s get you down under the covers, that’s right, just like that...”

 

“But I’m not sleepy! I’m so awake! I could stay up... All... Night. Mmm, nightie night, Adam.”

 

“Good night, dear.” 


End file.
